<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Estranged by littlelovess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388330">Estranged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelovess/pseuds/littlelovess'>littlelovess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bloodplay, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelovess/pseuds/littlelovess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This book is for Mature Audiences Only. 18+</p><p>Draco Malfoy. A boy who is pressured to do things against his will. Until you come along. Apart from an infamous bloodline that was just found. Has a dark secret that she doesn't know about. But he does. Will you join him? Or protect him?</p><p>Reader inserts without Y/N.</p><p>Originally on Wattpad @ littlelovess</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This story I will be switching between point of views for Draco and for the Reader. <br/>In this story, I am also going to be trying a reader insert without the Y/N L/N type of writing. <br/>Reader will be of royal blood so my plan is to use things like Majesty, Lady, Miss, Princess and more. <br/>There will also be smut and mature themes in this book. But it will be a slow burn at first. I will put warnings at the top of chapters or this will be your warning.<br/>The timeline is also year six for Draco and the Reader. Reader is a transfer student from Ilvermorny in America. I will also include other characters from the books like the Golden Trio and more. <br/>I have been on Draco TikTok for some time and I have a reading list of Draco x Hermione and Draco x Reader fics if you want to go and check those out as well. <br/>This story will be very detailed and have a lot of structure. I have been in the Harry Potter world for god knows how long. I am a natural Slytherin. I have taken the test three times on Pottermore and they are all Slytherin. <br/>I will have some times off where I will not upload since I am a college student and I have The Dark Witch also in progress. That story is also on my profile. <br/>Also on my profile, I have a LinkTree that has a playlist of music that is inspired by Estranged. I also have a playlist for The Dark Witch as well on the along with my Insta and my TikTok.<br/>My goal is to have the first chapter of Estranged out by Halloween this year. And my plan is to have the chapters longer.<br/>I hope you like Estranged! </p><p>This story is also on Wattpad : kylorenisapunk</p><p>n</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this chapter there are themes such as suicide, abuse, neglect and more. If you do not want to read, please skip this chapter.</p><p>Draco POV</p><p>It was the beginning of my sixth year. I was facing a lot of pressure. The days became more gloomy with the fall weather rolling into the country side. </p><p>I felt like I was alone. </p><p>None of my classmates bothered to owl me since my auntie Bella couldn't stop blabbing about my oath to the dark lord.</p><p>Rumors were printed into the Daily Prophet and I couldn’t do anything about it. Mother and father decided that it was a good idea that I was 'The Chosen One'. </p><p>The last bits of summer were passing over every moment of everyday. At the Manor, everything looked black and white. Family portraits would scoff and look at me as if I was the disappoint of the Malfoy family line. </p><p>My mother and father would look at me as if I were a problem to them. I didn't want to be a burden anymore. A the beginning of summer, I almost drowned myself when one of our house elves found me in the bathtub. I couldn’t do anything for a month and I was on constant watch. </p><p>I was depressed most of the summer due to the oath that I took.</p><p>The oath of becoming a Death Eater. I took the dark mark. </p><p>Mum was as proud as she will ever be. She has to assure me that the ceremony would be easy and painless. She was always by my side and supported me in what ever I wanted to do. Father on the other hand, he would laugh and scorn me for the simplest things I would do.</p><p>He would laugh at me for reading for my studies. He would judge me for what I was wearing or what I was doing. </p><p>Mother would always give me a hug or a kiss on the cheek after my father would leave me alone. </p><p>"He is stressed, Draco. You know he still loves you." </p><p>She would always say to me. But I thought otherwise. </p><p>The dark lord would have meetings over at the Manor. The dark lord would use the Cruciatus curse on father for not following his bidding. My aunt would sometimes encourage the dark lord to do it to me. Mother would always be against it. </p><p>"He's just a boy."</p><p>Auntie would always argue with mother since they are sisters. Father would look at me as if he wanted to use the killing curse on me. Lord Voldemort would have to separate mother and auntie Bella. The dark lord chose not to use the curse on me but teach my father a lesson. </p><p>I wouldn't watch but I would hear his screams. Mother would always hold me tightly to her. She would try to push my head away from me watching him writhe on the floor of our dining hall. Auntie Bella was always laughing hysterically and begging the dark lord for her to torture my father.</p><p>I never called him my father after the summer came to an end. </p><p>.</p><p>Before school started, mum took me to Diagon Alley for supplies. But there was more than what she was telling me. </p><p>The dark lord told my mother and father that I needed to prove myself to him. To show him that I can be loyal to him. </p><p>I needed to pledge my loyalty to the dark lord. To take the dark mark.</p><p>Mum slowed down and grabbed my hand. She turned sharply and apparated. </p><p>She took us to Knockturn alley in front of Borgin and Burkes. Auntie Bella along with Greyback were in front of the store watching people passing by. Mum pulled my hand so I was closer to her side. </p><p>Walking closer to the store, I could feel someone watching us. </p><p>"We better get inside, I smell a mudblood lurking." Greyback said and pushed the store door open. </p><p>"Draco are you excited?" Mum looked up at me with her grey eyes.</p><p>"If it is the dark lords bidding, that so be it." I spoke and walked into the store. </p><p>The store had many trinkets laying around with a thick layer of dust. Greyback was standing near a staircase that lead up to the second story of the shop. </p><p>"Come along Draco. The dark lord will be pleased with you." Auntie Bella came up behind me and whispered in my ear. She moved so she was in front of me. </p><p>She brushed passed Greyback and up the stairs. Mum grasped my hand and lead me to the stairs. </p><p>Up the stairs, there was a cauldron with a green glow of a potion. Auntie Bella was beside the cauldron with her wand casting spells into it. </p><p>"Don't worry Draco, it won't hurt." Mum kissed my cheek and walked over to her sister. Greyback was along the wall watching the stores front door for intruders.</p><p>"Draco. Your left arm please." Auntie Bella's crazy eyes were on my arm and back on my face.</p><p>I rolled up my suit jacket sleeve and my dress shirt until my pale skin was bare. The darkness of my clothing and surroundings made my skin almost glow. </p><p>Auntie Bella snatched my wrist and brought it closer to her and the cauldron. Mum almost stopped her. </p><p>"Cissy. I don't think it to be wise to interfere with the dark lords bidding." </p><p>Auntie Bella glared at her sister. I looked over to my mother who had a worried look on her face as she looked over to me. I nodded and her expression softened slightly. </p><p>Auntie Bella took her wand and started muttering words. The potion below my arm started rising and twisted into a spiral and rose towards her wand pointing at my forearm. </p><p>I could feel a tingling feeling in my forearm. I looked from my mother to my arm and saw the outline of the mark. The potion rose and caressed my arm and Auntie Bella's wand. Her muttering started getting louder as the mark grew darker on my pale skin.</p><p>My right hand by my side started shaking. I took that hand and grabbed the side of my suit jacket. My mother must have seen my hand shaking. I felt her hand caress my shoulder and the side of my neck.</p><p>"Cissy." Bella warned and looked at her.</p><p>Mum took her hand off of me and back to her side. </p><p>My focus went back to my arm and saw the mark almost completed. My forearm felt as if a fire was burning on top and wanted to crawl under my skin.</p><p>Auntie Bella finished her muttering and lowered her wand. The potion lowered back into the cauldron as well. </p><p>The dark mark stood against my skin. The dark ink was a vast contrast to the rest of my pale skin. The skull seemed as if it was almost moving. The snake also looked as if it was moving against my skin. </p><p>"The dark lord will be very pleased Draco." My mother took my hand out of her sisters hand and into hers. </p><p>"But you will have to prove yourself to him." She looked into my grey eyes.</p><p>"What do I have to do." I took my hand away from hers and brought down my sleeves to cover the fresh mark. </p><p>"You have to fix a cabinet." Auntie Bella's voice tore my gaze away from my mother. </p><p>"Why would he want me to do that?" I looked at her and back to my mother.</p><p>"Why don't we show you, Draco. Perhaps you will become intrigued." Auntie Bella spoke and walked over to Greyback against the wall. </p><p> She moved down the stairs and to the middle of the store. I moved away from the cauldron and down the stairs. Mother was on my heels. </p><p>Walking towards Auntie Bella, I could see a large cabinet besides her. </p><p>"Is this the cabinet?" I looked at her and back over to this piece of garbage.</p><p>"Yes it is Draco. And you have to fix it." She said and looked back over to it.</p><p>"It’s a piece of rubbish. Why would he have me fix this? Is there something wrong with the hinged or what?" I looked at the cabinet and over to my mother and back to her sister. </p><p>"There is another cabinet just like this. But it is at Hogwarts. Your part in this, is to find that one and fix it." </p><p>Mother leaned in and whispered into my ear. She kissed my cheek and walked over to the cabinet next to her sister.</p><p>"So I still don't see why I am to fix it." I looked at the two witches in front of me.</p><p>"The two cabinets are connected. They can create a passage for whatever, or in this case, whoever wishes to use it." Auntie Bella looked to her sister and started walking around the cabinet. </p><p>"But there has been a problem, you see, with parts of things going missing in the passage. Your job Draco, is to fix that passage. Make it so object go from one point to the other without any part of it missing." She stopped and looked over to me.</p><p>"Why would I do that. I have my studies to complete this year. I don’t have time to fix a cabinet. Why couldn't you just apparate to where ever you need to go. You seem to do that just well Auntie."</p><p>"That is our problem. We can't" She looked at me with her crazy eyes once again. </p><p>"Where are you trying to go then. Hogwarts? Where it's twin is?" I looked at my mother who was anxious to see if I will agree.</p><p>"Very good Draco. Ten points to Slytherin." Auntie Bella moved so she can stand in front of me. </p><p>"Oh please Auntie. Why would you need to go there?" I scoffed and looked back over to the cabinet.</p><p>"So we can witness…" </p><p>"Bella." Mother had a warning tone.</p><p>"No let her tell me, mum. Witness what?" I looked at her with a questioned expression.</p><p>Auntie Bella looked at her sister, who nodded. And back over to me and said,</p><p>"To witness you kill Albus Dumbledore." </p><p>.</p><p>Walking the halls of the empty Manor, seemed very depressing. There was a constant throbbing on my left forearm due to the dark mark. It hasn't been healing since I was forced to do the dark lords bidding. </p><p>Tonight we had another meeting with the dark lord, here in the manor. It was to officially make me a death eater. </p><p>Mother was happy and preparing the manor for guests to come while father was out doing the dark lords orders with others. I roamed and moped around the manor as a sad dog wanting nothing to do with this life.</p><p>Since my first year at Hogwarts, I always felt pressure from my parents. I was always told I needed to be the best of my class and to always have my grades the highest they could be. Until Granger stepped in.</p><p>I always disliked that mudblood. She was a know-it-all and most importantly, she was part of the Golden Trio.</p><p>Potter always had people serving him with gifts and knowledge to help get rid of the darkness of this world. It's a shame that his mother died before she could wipe the drool off his chin. </p><p>Weaselbee on the other hand, was the wizarding worlds laughing matter of a pureblood family. Hand-me-down robes and wands. Pets that turned out to be Animagus' and more. Father would always come home from the ministry and complain about how they Weasley's are always in trouble with something.</p><p>School with them, was terrible. They would always get into trouble. Not that I really cared but it would cause rules to become for strict. </p><p>Professors are always calling on them during class. Always giving them house points for the littlest things.</p><p>The one professor that despises the golden trio, is Professor Snape.</p><p>He has been a follower to the dark lord and I didn't really realize it. He is a Slytherin after all. </p><p>Most people sorted into the house of Slytherin, become a follower or a death eater to Voldemort.</p><p>Snape had been keeping a close eye on me since my first year on the behalf of my mother. My father on the other hand would write letters to me and threaten me to make sure I was still following his rules. </p><p>Earlier this summer, mother took Auntie Bella to meet up with Snape. They made the Unbreakable Vow to keep me safe this next year at Hogwarts. </p><p>When father heard about what his wife had done. It was the darkest day at the Malfoy Manor. He used the Cruciatus curse on her and me as well. Every house elf refused to intervene with the Master of the house. </p><p>I have always tried to avoid coming home during the holidays to stay away the mad man my father is. I would come home when my mother would write to me. </p><p>She would beg and plead that father has changed and would beg for me to come home to see her. I would go home, but not after my second year.</p><p>Father was hellbent on trying to become Headmaster of Hogwarts. Mother would tell him it was impossible. I didn't say anything at all. During the holiday's that year, father asked if I would like him to be the new headmaster. I told him no.</p><p>That was a bad idea.</p><p>Father threatened that I would be transferred to the Durmstrang Institute. Their headmaster was a death eater and a loyal follower to Lord Voldemort. Durmstrang specialized in the dark arts.</p><p>Father said that would have been a better choice for me. Mother on the other hand, wanted me to continue the Malfoy tradition of being sorted into Slytherin. </p><p>Mother didn't want me to leave the people that I call 'friends' at Hogwarts.</p><p>I wouldn't call Crabbe or Goyle friends. They were my minions when I was younger. They seemed jealous after second year when my father bought brooms for our Quidditch team.</p><p> I would make fun of them after the third year. I befriended Theodore Nott along with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. </p><p>Mother also didn't want me to leave Pansy fucking Parkinson behind either.</p><p>Pansy was always clingy and pushy. She always had her greasy hands on my robes. She was always trying to get into my pants. </p><p>She was jealous and angry with me that I took Astoria Greengrass to the Yule Ball instead of her. She was always complaining to me about random shit that I didn't care about.</p><p>I just wanted her to leave me alone.</p><p>She would talk about us getting married and having a family. I didn't want that. I didn't want her or anything.</p><p>People at Hogwarts seemed jealous of me because of my families money.</p><p>I wanted no part of that life after Hogwarts. Or in the future in general.</p><p>I want to be free of my families curse to become a death eater, but I don't know what I want to do with my life. </p><p>I am just trying to survive.</p><p>I have never found a way to survive. I would act out in my younger years, but I would be beaten by my father for my actions. I would try to make others hurt because I was hurting. </p><p>That didn’t seem to help either. </p><p>I would call people names and try to be cool. Only to cause my father to hurt me with that same pain. </p><p>After my fourth year, I stopped trying to be cool. I stopped calling people names. People around me would ask why the change of heart.</p><p>I would show them I haven't changed. I joined the Inquisitor Squad for Professor Umbridge. Father was proud until Potter and his friends disbanded their own 'army' against us.</p><p>He wasn't happy with us.</p><p>I have always felt like he was disappointed with me. </p><p>Mother would talk to me about what I wanted to do. I would tell her I have no idea. She would bring up taking the dark mark to make him proud.</p><p>That is what I did. </p><p>And he is still disappointed in me.</p><p>I have done everything to make him happy and it still in not worth it.</p><p>I don’t know what to do anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There will be elements of suicidal thoughts and mentions and depictions of rape in this chapter. There will also be violence and endangerment as well. Your last name in this book is Sayre. But that will change soon. You will see why. Enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reader POV</p><p>June 1996</p><p>Going to Ilvermorny in America, was the best thing that has happened to me. I was left in an orphanage with no family in Massachusetts, but I was different than everyone else.</p><p>I had no family that I knew of and I was stuck at that shit show of an orphanage.</p><p>I could make things move without touching them. I could make things catch on fire when I would get angry at other children. </p><p>I could make people hurt when they were mean to me. I hurt a girl who called me ugly when I was five years old. Let's just say, she will never be the same after that day.</p><p>I was watched carefully and sent to many therapists. They thought I was going mad. I felt like a freak.</p><p>Children at the orphanage would call me names and make fun of me for seeing therapists and such. One day I lit the orphanage on fire.</p><p>But that day changed my life forever.</p><p>A woman by the name of Rionach Steward, came and collected me. She told me of a school for children like me. She told me that I wasn't a freak. I had the gift of magic.</p><p>She told me that she was a professor at a school called Ilvermorny. A school of magic for people like me. I was 12 years old and I was hesitant to go with her. </p><p>I didn't even know this woman. She eventually left to go back and teach at Ilvermorny. She would write me letters asking if I was still thinking about going. The letters would come by owl.</p><p>It was odd. </p><p>Other children were being adopted or sent to school. I was one of the last 12 year old at the orphanage. The caretakers would have me work for them and help take care of the children. </p><p>I wasn't allowed to sleep or eat till all the children were ready for bed and asleep. </p><p>I sent Professor Steward a letter saying that I would like to attend Ilvermorny. </p><p>Since then I have been enrolled in school. I didn't have a proper last name, so Professor Steward gave me her mother's last name. Sayre. Her mother was the headmistress for many year. </p><p>I felt proud I could start my life over with magic and a last name. I didn't have one before I came to Ilvermorny. The orphanage just called me by my first name. </p><p>. </p><p>Attending Ilvermorny, has definitely changed my life. I learned all about magic my first year. I received a wand and a cat to keep with me. It was interesting going to Ilvermorny. </p><p>It was a small school since it started out of a house, but throughout the years it has expanded to a school to house many students. There are four houses at Ilvermorny and they are Thunderbird, Wampus, Horned Serpent and the Pukwudgie. </p><p>I was sorted into the Thunderbird house for desire to adventure and represent my soul. </p><p>I was proud to be put into the Thunderbird house, but I felt like no one liked me. </p><p>People wouldn't talk to me because I wasn't from a family of magic decent. I was considered a 'Mudblood' because I didn't have any parents or family that I could say were witches or wizards. </p><p>I accepted that fact and stayed away from people. All my years I had no friends.</p><p>I would ask myself, if I died, would anyone care? No. Probably not. </p><p>I was lonely. </p><p>I had nobody.</p><p>I was a nobody.</p><p>.</p><p>Now it was the summer of my sixth year when I felt like my life turned good for me. </p><p>I spent the summer reading and learning about the dark arts and about dark magic. I found it rather odd that they don’t teach us this stuff in school.</p><p>I have had an interest in the dark arts since I arrived at Ilvermorny. Professor Steward was excited that I was interested, but recently she has been wary of my trips to the restricted section. </p><p>She would catch me in the night wandering around the library with loads of books in my arms. She told me that I needed to stop and I needed to find a new hobby. </p><p>That was bullshit. If I was interested in the dark arts, I will continue reading and learning more about it. </p><p>A few years ago, there were rumors of this Potter boy who claimed that the Dark Lord had come back. Apparently he killed a boy in the Triwizard tournament. But the Ministry of Magic in London said otherwise. </p><p>Ilvermorny was cautious and concerned for students. Last summer, they kept our wands for 'security reasons'. That again is bullshit.</p><p>I asked Professor Steward why they took our wand for the real reason. She said she couldn't tell me and wouldn't. But she gave me my wand since the school year ended. She didn't tell me why, but I'm glad she gave it to me.</p><p>I gave up. Until news came about last year that the dark lord has indeed returned. </p><p>Ilvermorny sent letters to families stating they didn't need to return this next year if they feel like their child is in danger. </p><p>Lucky me, I don't have any family so I threw away the letter knowing I was going to be dragged by Professor Steward if I didn't attend this year. </p><p>I loved that woman, but she didn’t want me to go after what I was interested in. </p><p>So I was sitting in a field outside her house, with books and journals spread around me, filled with notes about the dark arts and magic. </p><p>I was reading about the Unforgivable. The three deadliest curses known to witches and wizards. I have been curious of them since my third year learning about them. I also learned you can go to Azkaban for using one.</p><p>On of them that caught my eye was the Imperius curse. The manipulation curse. I can't quite put a finger on why it catches my eye. It just does. </p><p>There were birds flying in the air and they landed in the field close to me. I grabbed my wand and pointed it to a bird nearby. </p><p>I paused and looked down to my hand. What I really about to do this?</p><p>"Imperio"</p><p>The bird stayed in place. I moved my hand to the side. I felt a wave of adrenaline hit my senses and I felt alive. </p><p>The bird followed along with my wand. I smirk to myself. I released my curse on the bird and watched it look at me, then fly away. </p><p>A loud crack sounded behind me. I stood up and turned, pointing my wand at whatever that was. Upon turning around, there stood a man. He had piercing eyes and brown to gray wiry hair. He was wearing a tan trench coat and his wand was trained on me. </p><p>"Miss Sayre, please lower your wand." He spoke with an English accent and kept flicking his eyes between my face and my wand. </p><p>"Who are you? And why would I do that?" I asked threatening my wand closer to him as he stood still. </p><p>"Lower your wand and I can give you an answer." His eyes were still looking at my wand. </p><p>I was hesitant to lower my wand. I lowered my wand to my side, but my grip never wavered. I could hear the grass rustling behind the man. Before I could make out what it was, I heard her voice.</p><p>"Excuse me! What are you doing here?" Professor Steward came closer and moved around the man to stand in front of me. The man's gaze moved from me to the professor.</p><p>"Please step aside ma'am." He said in a stern voice. He wand still raise to the both of us. </p><p>"Who is he?" She whispered over her shoulder to me. </p><p>"No idea." I replied. </p><p>"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Steward said. It sounded like she was talking to a class. </p><p>"My name is John Dawlish. I am Auror for the Ministry of Magic in England. Now if you will, step aside." </p><p>"Auror? Ministry of Magic? What is going on here?" She looked at the man and over her shoulder to me. She looked at me as if I had the answer. I simply shrugged my shoulders.</p><p>"Miss, please step aside. I am here to arrest Miss Sayre." He spoke. </p><p>Steward just stood there looking at the man like he was crazy. </p><p>"That's not right. Why would you need to arrest her? She has done nothing." Her arms reached behind her and grabbed my hands in hers and squeezed. </p><p>"On the contrary. She has performed the Imperius Curse and is to be arrested and sent to Azkaban." He spoke and took a step closer to the professor and I. I could feel my heart beat rapidly in my chest. I looked at the man and to all my books and journals spread about. </p><p>Of course.</p><p>"On who's orders?" She questioned. </p><p>"The Minister's ma'am."</p><p>.</p><p>Upon arriving at the ministry. My wand was snapped in two. Professor was asking if they were wrong. They showed her a map of the traces the do when they detect an Unforgivable. </p><p>She was disappointed but not surprised.</p><p> She told the headmaster's at Ilvermorny of my situation. They were talking about expelling me depending on what happens during the trial. Professor had to push for me to have a fair trial due to how extreme the curse was. </p><p>I was put in a cell deep in the ministry until they could get me a hearing. I wasn't surprised at all. I knew this was going to happen. I wanted to see what was going to happen. </p><p>Professor kept asking the Minister if he was wrong for putting me in a cell. He said it was protocol. Professor thought otherwise. She kept visiting me, even though I told her I was fine. She kept insisting that she stayed until they told her to leave. </p><p>She would spend hours on the floor by the bars talking to me about the ministry and about subjects in school. </p><p>"Why did you do it?" She was writing in a journal that she kept with her. I looked up from my feet to her curiously. </p><p>"What do you mean, professor?" I asked tilting my head to the side. She closed her journal and looked into my eyes. </p><p>"You know what I am asking." She clasped her hands in her lap. I brought my knees towards my chest and hugged them. I glanced away from her and to the cell wall in front of me. </p><p>"I don't know what you are talking about." I kept staring at the wall. </p><p>"Why the Imperius curse then? You could have used the Killing or the Cruciatus. I guess I am slightly confused about the manipulating curse." She brushed her jacket and looked at me.</p><p>I looked over at her and smirked, slightly amused. </p><p>"Because no one understands me. That is why." I turned my head to the cell wall again. </p><p>"What about me? I understand you!" She raised her voice. I snapped my head to her and glared. </p><p>"No you don't. I have told you nothing about me. You don't understand me." I raised my voice back at her. </p><p>"What do you mean by that then?" She looked at me with sad eyes. Almost like they were pitiful. </p><p>"You have everything you could ever wish for. Me on the other hand, grew up in an orphanage with no one. I am no one. No family, no name. Yeah, you don't understand me." I tore my gaze off of her. I don't want her pity.</p><p>"I took you away from that horrible place and took you to Ilvermorny. How could I not understand you?" She replied with a small voice. </p><p>"You don't understand the pain I went through while at Ilvermorny, professor. I was never welcome by anyone. I was considered a nobody because I had nobody. Don't pretend that you understand my pain. You've never felt lonely." I raised my voice a bit. </p><p>"You don't know that." she spoke softly. </p><p>There were steps approaching closer to the cell. </p><p>"Professor, I am afraid your time is up with Miss Sayre. I have here to escort you out." A guard spoke while looking at me in disgust. I scoffed and turned my head. </p><p>"I will see you later dear." the professor said while standing up and walking away. </p><p>.</p><p>I wouldn't see her till the hearing, guaranteed. I was alone in my cell, dark, and left with thoughts when I heard murmuring from the other cells. </p><p>Curious I moved off the cot and over to the bars separating me to the outside world. </p><p>"Did you hear about the Malfoy's eh?" A old raspy voice spoke from across the hall. </p><p>"Oi dearie, can you not speak?" the voice spoke again.</p><p>"Who me?" I whispered back. </p><p>"No the other one. Yes you. Did you hear about them?" he spoke again.</p><p>"Who?" I asked.</p><p>"The notorious Malfoy's of course." he responded. </p><p>"I don't know who those people are. Sorry." </p><p>"The are Death Eaters, they are. Kill anyone for the Dark Lord." his raspy voice pierced the silence. </p><p>"Death Eaters? To the Dark Lord?" I asked again.</p><p>"Yes my dear. He is back. No one knows what will happen next." his voice spoke.</p><p>"What will happen next?" I was curious. </p><p>"Lucius Malfoy has been sent to Azkaban. He told the Ministry that the Dark Lord is planning something. Something rather big." He said.</p><p>"Why would he tell the Ministry?" </p><p>"His son, Draco Malfoy, attends Hogwarts and is claimed to be the Dark Lord's 'Chosen One'. The Malfoy's only care about their family. Reckon you could put two and two together eh?" his raspy voiced wavered at that last part. </p><p>"Oi. No talking between inmates. You know the rules." A loud voice broke our conversation and threw hexes to our cells. </p><p>The old man scurried away from the bars while I watched. Before I could register what happened to me, a stray hex hit me. My back hit the floor hard. I couldn't move to get up and back away. </p><p>He put me in a body-binding curse. </p><p>I could only see the ceiling of my cell, but I could feel the guards eyes on my body. </p><p>"Mm what a pretty thing aren't you?" He came closer to my cell. </p><p>"Alohomora" he whispered. I wanted to get far away from him. </p><p>"Mm lucky for you, you are probably going to Azkaban I reckon. The Dementors are going to love you." He stepped closer to my body. My gaze still locked on the ceiling. </p><p>"Oi get away from her!" Another voice spoke from the darkness. Footsteps coming closer along with a light. </p><p>"Shh. Pipe down will ya." The guard in my cell spoke. The other guard came into my cell with his wand light pointing towards my body. </p><p>"What are you gonna do to her?" He sounded amused. I could hear the first guard crouch down and lift my shirt up slightly. I could also feel goosebumps appear on my skin. </p><p>I want to get out of here. </p><p>"Pretty little thing she is, eh?" One of them said. I could feel a hand brush the top of my thigh. I could feel tears gather along my eyes. </p><p>His hand crept closer to my inner thigh. Yes I have touched myself before. But this. This was different. Something inside me wanted him to leave me alone. I wanted my first time with someone, to be on my own accord. Not this. </p><p>I tried opening my mouth, but my jaw wouldn't open. His hand skimmed over my panties. </p><p>"A beauty isn't she." One of them whispered. </p><p>A flash of light appeared in the hallways. The hand quickly pulled back and rushed to the hallway. </p><p>"Oi! You two. What are ya doin in her cell?" An older man said. I could feel his eyes roam my cell and me. </p><p>Suddenly I could move. I sat up and crawled to the corner of my cell. I could feel tears stream down my cheeks. I didn't dare look up to the guards. </p><p>I could hear them talking about my trial but I didn't care. I wanted to die in this moment. </p><p>"Miss Sayre. Can you hear me?" The older man came and crouched down to my level in the corner. </p><p>I nodded, not looking at the man. I could see him glance over his shoulder. </p><p>"Miss Sayre, your trial has been moved to tomorrow. I came her to inform you." I whipped my head to look at the man. He was old and looked tired. </p><p>"Why tomorrow? I was told it would be later in the week." I said quickly wiping my tears. </p><p>"The Wizengamot has decided that they will see you tomorrow Miss Sayre. That is all I know." </p><p>He stood up and walked out of the cell. I quickly jumped to my feet and watched him wave his hand. The cell bars quickly closed my cell. </p><p>"Do you know why they chose tomorrow?" I asked while gripping the cell bars. </p><p>The man looked at me and sighed. </p><p>"No miss. I don't." And with that, he walked away. </p><p>. </p><p>That night, I didn't sleep at all. I tossed and turned on the small, uncomfortable cot that the Ministry provided in the cells. I didn't care what was going to happen to me. I had no future, no friends and no one cared for me. </p><p>My attention snapped back to reality with the voice of the Minister. </p><p>"Miss Sayre. We are going to ask a few questions for you to answer. But first I will tell you how this is going to go. Is that alright with you?" He placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose and looked down at me. </p><p>I nodded. </p><p>"Very well. Before we start this trial, we are going to begin the procedure of having the accused take a drop of the Veritaserum to get the full truth. Now, Miss Sayre, do you consent to this procedure?" The Minister spoke while looking down at a paper in front of him. </p><p>"Yes." I spoke, gripping the armrest of the chair that I was handcuffed to. A man stood beside me with a small vial in his hand. The potion I assumed. </p><p>"Under the influence of the Veritaserum, we will perform a spell that will allow us to see if you are speaking the whole truth. Just to be thorough. Auror is you will." He gestured with his hand to the man standing beside me. </p><p>The man beside me, moved to stand in front of me. He unstopped the vial. </p><p>"Open you mouth and tilt your head back." I did what he asked. </p><p>The Veritaserum was tasteless and odorless. That I knew from potions class at Ilvermorny. The consistency was of water. When the man was done. I closed my mouth and swallowed. He moved closer to the Minister and nodded his head. </p><p>"Now that you have taken the Veritaserum, we will begin asking questions." He looked at me with disgust. I wasn't surprised.</p><p>"You know, it's not nice to look at people like that Minister." I spoke without thinking. </p><p>Oops. </p><p>"Miss Sayre, you are to remain quiet till spoken to." The Minister looked down at me and back to his paper. </p><p>"Let's begin shall we." He nodded to the man that gave me the potion. The man took out his wand and muttered a spell that casted over me. </p><p>"Now speak the truth Miss Sayre or we will know." The Minister said. </p><p>"Miss Sayre. There have been traces on your wand before being snapped, that you performed the Imperius Curse. Did you or did you not perform this curse?" He adjusted his glasses on his nose. </p><p>"I did." I raised my chin as if I was proud. I was. No sixteen year old would have thought to perform the Imperious curse. </p><p>"And why did you do it?" He asked. </p><p>"Because I found it interesting. Is there something wrong with that?" I asked back.</p><p>"Yes. As a matter of fact, there is." He looked down at me. </p><p>"Underage magic is strictly prohibited outside school grounds. And seeing that you were with Professor Steward, it seem that you had your wand. I believe Ilvermorny students are not allowed to have there wands outside of school." He glanced around him to the other members of the Wizengamot, who were all staring at me. </p><p>"The professor gave me my wand." I spoke in a clear tone, getting my point across. </p><p>"I see. Now answer this," He leaned forward in his chair. "Why the Imperius Curse?" </p><p>"I like dark magic. It makes me feel alive." I smiled back up at him. His eyes grew large as he leaned back in his chair. </p><p>"Miss Sayre, I must ask you. Who are your parents?" He took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. </p><p>"I have no parents." I spoke in a small voice. Suddenly a loud sound was around me. I flinched and tried to cover my ears. My hands were stopped by the handcuffs on my wrists. </p><p>"That is a lie, Minister." The man who casted the spell on me spoke. </p><p>"Tell us, Miss Sayre. Who are your parents? And don't lie." He put his glasses back on his nose and looked at me once more. </p><p>"I was at an orphanage since before I could remember. I don't know who they are." I raised my voice at the Minister. </p><p>"I honestly don't know who they are." I spoke again. </p><p>"That is true, Minister." The man said. </p><p>The Minister looked at me like I had gone crazy. He was thinking of what he could do before he sent me to Azkaban.</p><p>"Very well. Let us perform a blood ritual to reveal who your family is before we send you away to the Dementors of Azkaban." He nodded to the man below. </p><p>Well this will be interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter there will be blood. And mentions of death, suicidal thoughts, sexual assault, along with abandonment and neglect. Also, this blood ritual idea is my idea, it is not in the Harry Potter World. Just to make that clear. This book is a slow burn, just as a reminder. You will meet Draco soon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sayre POV </p><p>June 1996, At the Ministry of Magic.</p><p>What the fuck is a blood ritual? </p><p>The Minister and the members of the Wizengamot, were murmuring amongst themselves as we waited for Aurors to bring a cauldron and supplies for the ritual. </p><p>"Are you sure you don't know your parents, Miss Sayre?" The Minister spoke down to me. </p><p>I looked at him as if he was stupid. I looked around the room. Everyone stopped their conversations to await my answer. I glanced to my right to see the professor look at me expectantly. </p><p>"Yes. I am sure. Or else I would have already told you by now who they are." I smirked up at him. </p><p>The doors behind me creaked open letting in five people who I assumed to be the Aurors. </p><p>"Ah, let's get on with this shall we?" The Minister spoke to the Wizengamot. The Aurors came and surrounded me and placed a cauldron in front of me. There was liquid already in it. I looked up at them as their gazes were set on the Minister.</p><p>"Miss Sayre. This ritual will reveal to us your lineage. All we need from you is a few drops of your blood." He nodded to the Auror to my left. </p><p>The Auror turned to me and held out a blade. He grasped my hand and pressed the blade into my palm. There was a slight sting as blood pooled in my palm. </p><p>"The blood will mix with the potion and reveal to us your families crest." </p><p>My blood started dripping onto the floor and the chair. The Auror took out a vial from his coat and tilted my palm. The blood flowed into the vial. He waved his wand over my palm and casted a healing spell. The cut in my palm was healed. Blood still stained my skin. </p><p>The Auror moved towards the cauldron and tilted the vial into it. The potion started steaming as my blood was being poured in. The Auror stood back beside me as the cauldron was bubbling. </p><p>I glanced over to the professor who was staring with wide eyes at the cauldron. A flash of light brought back my attention to the cauldron. </p><p>"It is ready Minister." The man who cut my hand spoke. </p><p>"Very well. Bring it up here so we can take a closer look." The Minister set his glasses on his nose as two Aurors took the cauldron up to him. </p><p>They set the cauldron down in front of him. The Minister took out his wand and waved it over  it. He gasped and looked back into the cauldron. </p><p>"It can't be." He whispered. </p><p>"Minister, what is the matter?" A woman of the Wizengamot spoke. Members murmured waiting for an answer. </p><p>"It seems that Miss Sayre, is from the House of Gaunt. She is the true heir of Slytherin." He took off his glasses and looked down upon me. </p><p>Heir of Slytherin, uh.</p><p>"Well, since she is of the House of Gaunt, we should clear the accused of all charges." The woman spoke again. I believe her name was Amelia Bones. </p><p>"Nonsense. She performed one of the Unforgivable Curses. You can't just simply let her walk free will you?" The Auror, Dawlish that arrested me spoke to the Minister. He held his hand up to stop him from speaking. </p><p>"I agree with Mrs. Bones. We have to look into her family to see if this is correct of not."</p><p>"The accused will be put on probation. Any actions of violence will be a ticket to Azkaban. Cleared of all charges." The Minister hit his gravel and my handcuffs came off my wrists. </p><p>He looked at me a little longer, with the same look of disgust like before.</p><p>.</p><p>After the trial, the entire Ministry was flooded with news reporters for The Daily Prophet. I was bombarded with questions about my lineage and what my thoughts were about it. Professor took my arm and pushed through the cameras and people, making her way to the Floo Network. </p><p>"I would kindly appreciate it if you all can stop bothering Miss Sayre with questions." the professor spoke before she called out her home and green flames sprouted from the ground. She took my hand and walked into the flames. </p><p>Walking into her living room, I wretched my hand from hers. </p><p>"You should probably look into Salazar Slytherin and the House of Gaunt. Try to find a connection between them and how you could fit in." She tore off her coat and hung it up by the fireplace. I looked at her like she was crazy.</p><p>"That's the first thing you say to me after all that? That's nice to know you don't care about me at all, professor." I raised my voice at her and walked to the staircase. </p><p>"You told me at Ilvermorny that you were interested in Dark Magic. As far as I know, Salazar Slytherin has helped create part of the dark magic that is in our world. That would certainly explain your fascination with the Unforgivables." She glared at me as she walked into her office. I followed her, furious.</p><p>"The reason why I was interested in dark magic, was because I felt a connection. You simply cannot be mad at me for something that felt right to me?" I placed my hands on her desk as she got out pieces of paper and ink. She looked up and me.</p><p>"Not when its dark magic." She pulled out her quill and dipped it into her ink. </p><p>"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.</p><p>"Telling the headmasters what happened at your trial." She glanced up at me. </p><p>"They probably have heard about it by now." I pushed off her desk and walked out the kitchen. </p><p>"Where are you going?" She asked. I scoffed and turned around and placed a hand on my hip. </p><p>"To my room since you told me to look into my lineage and to get away from you." I walked away. I could hear her chair scrape the floor and her footsteps following me up the stairs.</p><p>"Now why would you want to get away from me?" I stopped and looked down at her on the stairs. She looked up at me. </p><p>"Because like I said yesterday. No one cares about me. Clearly you don't." I spoke with venom. She took a step down and looked straight into my eyes. </p><p>"Your right. I don't. I only saved you from a horrible place you called a home. I took you to the best school for you to learn magic. I helped you learn about your family." She spoke in a soft tone. I scoffed again at her. </p><p>"You didn't help with my family. I had to perform an illegal curse to get myself to the ministry to learn about my family. Not you." I turned on my heel and continued up the stairs. Her footsteps were right behind me.</p><p>"Then why did you perform the curse knowing you could be taken to Azkaban?" She asked.</p><p>"Because I have nothing to live for." I stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at her once more. </p><p>"Yes you do. You have so much to live for now. You can learn about your family and this Heir of Slytherin thing. I promise you, you have so much to live for." She tried grabbing my hand. I snatched it away before she could grab it. </p><p>"I want to learn and experiment with dark magic. I want to do things other people don't think about doing. I have no one. I have no friends. I have nothing to live for." A tear made its way down my cheek. I brushed it angrily and walked to my room, leaving the professor on the stairs. </p><p>I slammed my bedroom door. I turned around and pounded on the door twice. I leaned my forehead on the door. I was covered with grime and dirt from the cell. I started tearing my clothes away from my body and casting them about my room. </p><p>I walked to the mirror and stood in front of it, naked. </p><p>I looked down to where the guard touched my thighs. I watched my hands skim down to my thighs. I shivered at my touch. No one has touched me like that before. </p><p>I wretched my hands away from my body and turned on the bath to the hottest water setting. I needed to burn my skin. </p><p>I could still feel his hands on my skin. His words in my head. I was so helpless. </p><p>I turned off the water and grabbed my soap and started scrubbing my skin. I could feel my skin burning from the water. Dirt and blood were soiling the water. </p><p>His touch.</p><p>I scrubbed harder. I could feel his touch still on me. My vision was blurry from my tears.</p><p>I scrubbed harder. </p><p>I heard the professor say my name from the other side of my bedroom door.</p><p>"What do you want?!" I yelled at the door as I continued scrubbing. </p><p>"Are you alright? I thought I heard you crying." She said. </p><p>"Go away. I don't want to talk to you!" I couldn't see what I was doing because of my tears. </p><p>"Alright, well, um I will be downstairs then." I could hear her footsteps get softer. </p><p>I brought my knees up to my chest and sobbed. My legs and arms were raw from how harsh I was scrubbing. But I couldn't get that feeling of his hand. I cried harder. </p><p>I didn't even notice that the water had gone cold. I looked up, and out the window to see the dark summer clouds roll in. I stepped out and gathered a black robe against my body. Onyx, my cat, came and sat on the edge of the bathroom floor. He meowed and looked up at me. </p><p>"What is it boy?" I bent down and gave him a good scratch on the head. I stood up, and he ran to my window. Curious, I followed him. </p><p>There was a large brown owl sitting on my windowsill, it had a letter in its beak. I walked to him and grabbed the letter from it. It was addressed to me. From the Minister. I patted the owl's beak as he stayed and watched me. Onyx jumped up and sat next to him. </p><p>I opened the letter and it said. </p><p>Dear Miss Sayre, </p><p>Under the circumstances, I would like to meet with you personally at the Ministry. There are some matters that I would like to speak to you about. </p><p>I have owled the professor so she knows that you are receiving an owl from me. </p><p>I would like to meet at my office at 1'o'clock tomorrow afternoon. Please let me know if this time will work for you.</p><p>Minister for Magic,</p><p>Cornelius Fudge.</p><p>I walked over to my desk and pulled out a paper and my ink with my quill. </p><p>Minister, </p><p>I will see you at 1.</p><p>Y/N Sayre - Gaunt.</p><p>I looked at the last sentence over twice. It had a good ring to it. I enclosed the paper in an envelope and walked back over to the owl. He grabbed the letter in his beak and flew away. </p><p>Onyx came and rubbed his head against my hand. I gave him a small smile and picked him up in my arms. </p><p>"My life is changing, Onyx. And I don't know how I am feeling about it." I whispered to him and looked at the dark sky. </p><p>.</p><p>Walking out of the Floo, it seemed like I was a new celebrity. But in a bad way it seemed. I was getting questions on what my thoughts were on allowing the Minister to clear my charges. Or what my thoughts were being the Heir of Slytherin. </p><p>Cameras were flashing and people trying to get my attention, made me dizzy. I lowered my head to look at my feet as I walked. The Minister asked some Aurors to escort the professor and I to his office. The Aurors led us to the elevators. Enchanted paper airplanes floated above us. Once the gates closed, I sighed and rubbed my temples. </p><p>"This is the worst I have seen them. They were like this last year for Potter's hearing, but not like this." One of the Aurors spoke aloud. </p><p>"Why are they like that?" I asked.</p><p>"Well ever since You-Know-Who is back, they try to keep the news off of him. That is why they feed off of every little thing that happens in the Ministry." Another Auror spoke.</p><p>"Interesting." The professor said. I nodded in agreement. The elevator came to a stop. </p><p>"We are here." The doors opened and the airplanes zoomed in multiple directions. </p><p>The Aurors led us down a hallway and into an office. It looked of a waiting room of some sort. There was a lady sitting at a desk with Quick-Quotes Quill beside her scribbling away. She glanced up when one of the Aurors cleared his throat. </p><p>"Oh! Do you have an appointment to see the Minister?" She asked the two men. The stood aside so the woman could see me. </p><p>"Miss Sayre is it? He is expecting you." She gave me a warm smile and pointed to the door on the left that said 'Minister of Magic' on it. </p><p>"Thank you." I returned a small smile back to her. I walked up to the door and gave a good knock. I could hear him say 'come in' so I opened the door.</p><p>His office was like of any office. It had a normal desk with ink and quills spread about. There was a small book shelf that had some titles I recognized from Ilvermorny. There was a fireplace with a small going giving off some heat. </p><p>"Ah, Miss Sayre! Please come in." He was standing by a portrait of what looked like himself. I moved across the room and sat down in a chair by his desk. </p><p>"I noticed on your letter yesterday that you used the names Sayre - Gaunt. That has a good ring to it." He turned around and smiled at me. I gave him a small smile in return. </p><p>"Would you like anything to drink? I understand that it is chaotic out there." He said. </p><p>"No I am fine thank you." I smiled. </p><p>"Right of course. Well lets get straight into business shall we. There are some things that have been left by the House of Gaunt." He sat down in his chair and pulled out a paper by his side.</p><p>"Like what things?" I asked, curious.</p><p>"Well there is a vault at Gringotts that has money for its family members. And I believe there is also a residential estate in the House of Gaunt name." He put his glasses on his nose and looked down at the paper he was holding. </p><p>"An estate? Like a house?" I asked. </p><p>"Yes Miss Sayre. It's located in the country side but if you would like, we could sell it." He looked up from the paper to me. </p><p>"I will think about it. This is a lot." I leaned back in the chair. </p><p>"Yes I understand. Well I don't need a direct answer now but just in the future." He looked down to the paper again. </p><p>"I have contacted your headmaster's at Ilvermorny and they have told me that they had decided to expel you." He glanced over at me again. I scoffed. </p><p>"Of course they would." </p><p>"And why would that be the case?" he set the paper down on the desk. </p><p>"My wand is snapped in two. I had a trial. Now I am part of a powerful family. And now I don't know if I could even go back to Ilvermorny or America for that fact." I sat straighter in the chair. </p><p>"Why don't you want to go back to Ilvermorny, Miss Sayre?" he asked, taking off his glasses. I took a deep breath.</p><p>"Because I have no friends. I feel like I will go back and everyone will try to be friends with me. They all hate me there. I don't want people who hated me to try to get close with me. I don't think I can go back." I said. </p><p>"I do understand. And quite frankly, I think you should stay in London for the time being." He stood up and walked over to the small fireplace. </p><p>"And why is that?" I asked, watching him looking into the fire. He looked up at me and smiled.</p><p>"We still have an investigation open and I think it would be wise for you to stay here." He walked back to the desk. </p><p>"Well I have no where to stay, Minister. I mean you said I have an estate, but I don't want to live by myself at 16." I laughed. </p><p>"I have already figured that out for you, my dear. I have also figured out your schooling." He placed his glasses back on his nose. </p><p>"Schooling? You just told me that I was expelled from Ilvermorny." I said.</p><p>"Yes I understand. But you are not going to Ilvermorny. You are going to Hogwarts." He glanced at the paper again in front on him. </p><p>"Hogwarts? Like Salazar Slytherin Hogwarts?" I asked with wide eyes.</p><p>"Yes, that Hogwarts. I still have some minor details to work out about who you are going to stay with. I have already asked Professor Steward to pack your things from her house and drop them off at the Three Broomsticks till we finalize your stay somewhere else." he stood up and gestured for me to stand up.</p><p>"But if I am going to Hogwarts I need a wand. And I need things like robes and books and-" I rambled before he stopped me.</p><p>"That will all be taken care of Miss Sayre. Oh and about that, would you like to be just Miss Sayre or Miss Sayre - Gaunt?" he opened the door and stood by it. </p><p>"I think Sayre - Gaunt would be fine." I smiled up at him.</p><p>"Very well. Well I will see you soon, Miss Sayre - Gaunt." he smiled as I walked out the door. </p><p>Sayre - Gaunt</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sayre POV</p><p>June 1996</p><p>The inn turned out to be the Leaky Cauldron in London. It wasn't the nicest place I have been too, but it had food, a bed, and clean water. I have been here for a couple of days since my trial. I haven't seen the professor or heard from her since. It was a quiet little inn and it was very homey.</p><p>When I mean very homey, I mean dust and cobwebs everywhere, and people that look like they could die come and go from the inn. In America, I wasn't exposed to people or places like this. The only places I would go to were Ilvermorny and the professor's house.</p><p>The minister owled me at the beginning of my stay and thought it is best to stay in London and close to the Ministry until I had a place to stay.</p><p>I received a letter today from the Minister. The Minister also said that today I will meet my host family. He said that they have volunteered to house me until Hogwarts term starts. He also it would be best for me not to wander around Diagon Alley since there have been kidnappings and people going missing.</p><p>Every morning I have been sent 'The Daily Prophet' and there has been a lot in the news in London. Apparently, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is looking for loyal followers to help him restore his army. The Ministry has sent Aurors to try to stop people, but Aurors seem to go missing. The Daily Prophet also wrote a story about Draco Malfoy. I was intrigued since the prisoner at the Ministry told me about their family.</p><p>"His father is in Azkaban because he was a loyal follower to You-Know-Who. Could the Dark Lord chose Draco to be 'The Chosen One'?"</p><p>I guess we will never know. The article just said that Draco is rumored to be the 'Chosen One' and it's not confirmed. He and his mother have been making public appearances to make sure the rumors stop. But it looks quite the opposite. It seemed that Rita Skeeter was obsessed with the Malfoy's.</p><p>I would wonder why I was so intrigued by this Draco. Perhaps because we are young. We seem to be the same age. But also perhaps the man said that their family was 'Death Eaters'. I wouldn't let my mind wander.</p><p>Every day when the paper comes, I scan to see if there is any new news on the Malfoy's. There is just something about them that I can't quite place a finger on. Maybe that is why I am always searching for new information.</p><p>.</p><p>Around noon, there was a knock on my door. I was reading the Daily Prophet, like usual. I walked over to the door and opened it. It was the Minister and Narcissa Malfoy. I gaped at her as the Minister pushed inside.</p><p>"Miss Sayre, I would like you to meet Mrs. Malfoy. She has volunteered to be your host till term starts." He stood in front of the fireplace as Narcissa walked in and looked around the room. I closed the door and watched her, carefully.</p><p>"Her husband worked at the Ministry for many years and Mrs. Malfoy wanted to pay the Ministry since, well, he is in Azkaban after all." The Minister laughed and looked between Narcissa and me.</p><p>She stood in long black, expensive looking robes that hugged her body in the most perfect places. Her hair was half up in a twist in the back of her head showing off her blonde and black hair. Her lips were crimson with a slight sheen over them, making them seem luscious. Her eyes were silver and piercing. It seems that she stared into my soul. She was beautiful.</p><p>She was pacing the room as I was still watching her. She finished looking around the room when she looked over at me. She glanced me over and had a slight smile.</p><p>"Yes well, we don't speak of him anymore, Minister." Her voice was soothing and held power.</p><p>"Where are your belongings, sweetheart?" She asked me.</p><p>"All I have is a truck full of my stuff from Ilvermorny." I clasped my hands behind my back.</p><p>"Then we must be on our way." Narcissa walked over to the fireplace where the Minister was standing. With a wave of the Ministers wand, my truck and all my belongings were packed and ready to go.</p><p>"We will be traveling by Floo to the Manor if that is alright with you, dear." Narcissa grabbed the small pouch of Floo powder from her robes and offered it to the Minister. He took a handful and threw it into the fire. The flames roared green as he stepped through them and disappeared.</p><p>"Yes, that is fine with me." I gave her a small smile. I grabbed my truck and walked into the flames.</p><p>On the other side of the Floo, there was a gigantic foyer that had minimal decorations. Narcissa walked behind me and patted my shoulder.</p><p>"You can leave your truck here dear. The house-elves will take it up to your room." She walked over to the Minister and looked like they were having a conversation about me.</p><p>I let my eyes wander over the large room. There was a chandelier that was hanging. There were also large portraits of what looked like old relatives. I moved closer to a painting. It was of a man sitting. They started moving. I took a step back in shock.</p><p>"Did I scare you?" he asked. I looked at the painting in awe.</p><p>"I asked you a question you silly girl." he snapped at me.</p><p>"Sorry. I have never heard a painting talk before." I took a step closer.</p><p>"Where are you from?" he asked rudely.</p><p>"America," I said back.</p><p>"Then what in the bloody hell are you doing here?" he asked.</p><p>"It’s a long story." I heard the Minister say my name. I scowled at the painting and walked back over to them.</p><p>"I best be off. But Mrs. Malfoy has told me that she has made accommodations for you and her son to return back to Hogwarts. Miss Sayre, you are in great hands." He took one of my hands and nodded to Narcissa.</p><p>I watched as he stepped back into the fireplace and call out the Ministry. The green flames engulfed him again as he vanished from the Manor. I was still watching the fireplace when I heard Narcissa call out my name.</p><p>Turning around she was taking off her robes and giving them to a little elf. It had large blue eyes that stared between Narcissa and me. It looked as if she was scared.</p><p>"Tippy, take Ms. Sayre's truck upstairs to her room please," Narcissa told the little elf as she came behind me and help remove my coat.</p><p>I turned around to say thank you, but Narcissa already handed my coat to Pippy as she vanished with a snap of her skinny fingers.</p><p>"House-elves have magic. They help run the Manor since it is just Draco and I here now." She started walking out of the large room and into the hallway.</p><p>"I have never seen a house-elf before Mrs. Malfoy." I stepped in time beside her as we moved through the Manor.</p><p>"Please, call me Narcissa." She smiled at me as we continued to walk.</p><p>"Of course, Narcissa." I smiled back.</p><p>.</p><p>Narcissa showed me the Manor. She showed me everything. The large property surrounding the house with white, elegant peacocks lounging out in the sun. There was a grand library that was bigger than most of Ilvermorny and the professor's house. Narcissa also showed me the kitchens where the house elves prepare meals for us. I was shocked to see well over twenty little elves bustling around.</p><p>Narcissa also showed the Drawing room along with a tearoom that overlooked most of the property. There were elegant white peacocks roaming the freshly trimmed grass.</p><p>Along the way, we passed many hallways and wings of different parts of the Manor.</p><p>"What is down there?" I asked as we passed a long hallway that looked like it have been abandoned.</p><p>"We don’t use that part of the house anymore. I don't even go down there. I ask you not to go down there." She continued walking in front of me as I stood and gazed down the hallway.</p><p>It was dark. Cold. And you could see the paintings had coverings over them. The lights were dimmed to a low that barely cast any light at all.</p><p>"Come along dear, I want to show you your room before dinner is brought to you later," Narcissa called over her shoulder.</p><p>.</p><p>There were a lot of bedrooms upstairs. There was a long hallway that Narcissa said that when they host guests, they have enough room for anyone.</p><p>She led me to a room that was close to the stairs but she said, had a lot of privacy. She opened the door and stood waiting for me to enter inside.</p><p>Entering the room. Massive couldn't describe how big it was.</p><p>The walls were a dark emerald green with silver and black details littering the room. There was a large window that showed outside. There was a large window seat covered in black velvet fabric with a large dark green blanket draped over the side and onto the floor.</p><p>There was a large green and white rug that covered a majority of the floor. There was also a large fireplace with a fire already lit and crackling. Beside the fireplace, there stood two large bookcases, already loaded with books.</p><p>There was also a large leather couch along with a large chair beside one of the bookcases. Moving to the other side of the room, stood a large four-poster bed with black draped and black and green silk sheets. It was the biggest bed I have ever seen. Dragging my fingers along the sheets, I moved towards a door that was open.</p><p>In the room, there were rows and rows of clothes. The only colors I saw were black, dark green, dark brown, and dark colors. That was all I wore anyway. Walking out of the closet, I moved to the other side of the room to where I assumed the bathroom would be.</p><p>Inside the bathroom, the first thing I saw was a large window overlooking a clearing above the bathtub. There were jars of what looked like expensive bath potions and herbs. The bathroom was also littered with green and white candles that smelt like eucalyptus and lavender.</p><p>"It's one of the smaller rooms, but it should be cozy enough till terms start." Narcissa came and stood behind me in the bathroom as I stared with awe.</p><p>"This is too much." I turned back over to her as she smiled at me.</p><p>"Of course not. You are close in age with Draco and I give him the best of the best. And I tend to do that for you." She slowly stalked out of the bathroom to the bedroom. I followed.</p><p>"You mentioned Draco before. Can I meet him?" I asked looking at her curiously.</p><p>"Draco is with the Zabini's in Italy and won't be back till next week. You will meet him then, I can assure you." She wore a tight smile over her teeth as she spoke. It wasn't like the other smiles she gave me earlier.</p><p>She is hiding something.</p><p>"Well, I will be in the tearoom if you need anything. I will leave to settle yourself in." Then she left in a hurry and closed the door behind her.</p><p>Weird.</p><p>.</p><p>Draco POV</p><p>I could hear mother talking to someone. A girl. She had an American accent and I could tell she didn't talk much.</p><p>Mother told me last night that there was a girl that was going to stay with us till term starts. She advised me to stay in my room away from her since rumors are going around that I am still the 'Chosen One'.</p><p>But it's not just me that is also in the Daily Prophet. It's this girl. I don’t know if the girl staying with us is the same one, but her trial was rather interesting.</p><p>She performed the Imperious Curse on a bird, then was arrested, had her trial, and then ended up being a part of one of the oldest families in the wizarding world.</p><p>Now that was interesting.</p><p>.</p><p>For hours now I have been pacing my room, my legs started to grow numb. Mother told me that she would visit me today since I am bound to my room till the end of the week so our guest could feel welcome.</p><p>That is bullshit.</p><p>I would rather be in the library studying to make father happy that I am making an effort to best the little mudblood. I would rather be in the tearoom staring into oblivion. I would rather be somewhere else than my room.</p><p>The pain is too much.</p><p>I stepped foot out of my room when Tippy apparated in front of me.</p><p>"Tippy is told by Mistress you need to stay in the room. Tippy will be beaten if Master Draco leaves his room. Tippy will tell Mistress you did not listen." Tippy had his hands up trying to push me back into my room.</p><p>"Tippy, tell me where mother is." I stood my ground as he kept pushing and pushing.</p><p>"I'm right here, Draco. I told you I would come later." She had a cold look on her face as she stepped around me and into my room. Tippy popped away and I followed mother as I shut the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco POV</p><p>June 1996, Malfoy Manor</p><p>"Mother. Why are you late?" I walked in behind her as she made herself comfortable in one of my chairs by the fireplace. I sat across from her as she fiddled with fingers in her lap.</p><p>"Mother, spit whatever it is before -"</p><p>"Our guest wants to meet you." She said quickly, too quickly.</p><p>I stared at her blankly, blinking rapidly.</p><p>"Why would she want to meet me? I don't even know who she is." I leaned back and crossed my ankle over my knee.</p><p>"It's Y/N Sayre, or Sayre - Gaunt. She is the one in the 'Daily Prophet' earlier this week for her trial." Mother stood up and walked over to the window overlooking the small lake. The sun was starting to set.</p><p>"And why is she wanting to meet me? I am not important." I muttered.</p><p>"I just know that she wants to meet you. I told her you are away like we planned to say, but I think she knows that I was lying." Mother fidgeted with her fingers again. That was getting quite annoying.</p><p>"So then, by the end of the week, you can introduce me to her since she wants to so badly." I gazed into the fire as Mother looked at me.</p><p>"She has to be out of the house by Friday, Draco." Her voice was nervous.</p><p>"And why is that?" I snapped my head to her.</p><p>"The Dark Lord wants an audience with your father and I about you, and possibly her since word is getting out now that she is with us here. I need to take her away from her for the day and possibly the evening. I don't want her to know what we do." She came and held my hands as she spoke.</p><p>"I don't need to be her personal babysitter. Why can't you just send her off to America for the day or something that doesn't involve me." I stood up abruptly and walked over to the window where she stood before.</p><p>"I need you out of the house as well, Draco." She spoke in a soft voice.</p><p>I exhaled, not taking my gaze away from the window.</p><p>"I see." My voice was tight.</p><p>"Draco, you have to understand -"</p><p>"You don't want me to see him torture you and father," I said sharply.</p><p>I heard her sigh.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And you want me to take her away while you get tortured and belittled in our own home as I babysit someone who is not even from here." I turned my head to look at her.</p><p>"Yes. It's for your protection, Draco," she said softly as she bowed her head to the floor.</p><p>"Well, then you better tell her that I will be home tomorrow to get this over and done with." I walked over to the bathroom and shut the door.</p><p>I can't believe her.</p><p>.</p><p>The next morning…</p><p>Sayre POV</p><p>I was eating breakfast that Tippy brought to me in my room when I heard a knock at the door.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>Narcissa stepped from behind the door with a smile.</p><p>"How are you settling in, dear?" she came and sat next to me on the leather sofa.</p><p>"Quite nicely, thank you." I smiled at her as I set my fork down on my plate.</p><p>"Good, good. Well, I came to see you today to introduce you to my son."</p><p>I stammered.</p><p>"You said yesterday that he was away." my full attention on her now.</p><p>"Yes, well he came back yesterday and wanted to meet his house guest." she smiled, stood, and walked to the door to open it.</p><p>There stood a figure.</p><p>The figure was draped in black clothes from head to toe. He has platinum blonde hair that was almost white. There were fringes of hair that caressed his forehead.</p><p>He was very tall, with a slim build. A seeker no doubt. His shoulders were broad and sharp. He had slender fingers that were stroking his suit jacket, brushing off nonexistent dust. He wore rings on his fingers that glittered in the light.</p><p>He had grey eyes that almost appeared silver in the daylight. He had sharp cheekbones and a sharp jaw. He wore a smirk on his beautiful face.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"You must be Ms. Sayre, correct?" His voice was deep.</p><p>I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. His gaze flitted over me as if inspecting me.</p><p>"Yes, and you must be Draco," I said back.</p><p>He stepped into the room. The room seemed to grow smaller.</p><p>"Yes." he nodded. He stepped closer to his mother across the room from me.</p><p>"Well, I will leave you two alone to get to know each other." Narcissa scurried from the room and closed the door behind her.</p><p>I sat back down to my breakfast which was now cold. I could feel his eyes on me.</p><p>"I assume you have questions," I said as I looked towards him. He was still standing in the same spot.</p><p>"Why are you here?"</p><p>"Wow. Straight to business. No 'are you enjoying the UK' or 'why did you have a trial at the ministry'." I smirked.</p><p>"Well, I know why you had a trial, and I assume that you are enjoying yourself since you made yourself right at home here. Now answer my question. Why are you here?" he came and sat in a tall leather chair across from me.</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>"The Minister wants me to stay in the UK since my case is still an ongoing investigation. So that is why I am here." I said.</p><p>"Do you want to be here?" He asked.</p><p>I waited a second before answering.</p><p>"Yes." I looked down at my hands as I answered.</p><p>"Why is that-" he stared</p><p>"Why are you interrogating me? You just come in here and ask me all these questions. Why don't I ask you something." I raised my voice as he spoke.</p><p>I could tell that I pissed him off.</p><p>"One thing you should never do is interrupt me when I am speaking, Sayre." He leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees.</p><p>The way his voice got low, sent shivers down my spine. He leaned back and crossed his ankle over his knee and leaned back. His eyes were racking over my body.</p><p>"Now, why do you want to be here?" his gaze was strong.</p><p>I stood up and walked over to the bookcase by the fireplace. I grabbed a random book to keep my hands from shaking.</p><p>Why was he making me nervous?</p><p>"Sayre," he spoke with more authority.</p><p>"It's Sayre-Gaunt. And to answer your question, I was depressed in America and I needed a change of scenery." I placed the book back and grabbed another. I turned around and looked at him.</p><p>"Now are you done asking questions?" he nodded his head. I moved back to my spot and held the book in my lap. He was still watching my every move.</p><p>"Why did your mother lie to me about you?" I watched as his expression stay the same, but his eyes looked like he put up a guard of some sort.</p><p>"I was away. I came back two days ago." his eyes started to grow colder and colder with every passing second.</p><p>"Anything else?" he asked, coldly.</p><p>I wanted to ask if he was the 'Chosen One' but I could see that he was in no mood for talking at all.</p><p>I could tell he was hiding something.</p><p>"No." I brushed my palms on my black skirt. He stood abruptly and walked over to the door. Before he pulled it open, he paused.</p><p>"We are going out tomorrow in the morning." and with that, he opened the door and left.</p><p>.</p><p>The atmosphere of the Manor the next morning, was thick. Narcissa woke me up this morning and was trying to rush me out of the house. Draco was already by the front doors when Tippy was handing me pasties to eat on the way, to where I still had no idea.</p><p>Narcissa was talking to Draco when another little house-elf pulled her aside in a hurry. Draco approached me and gripped my arm.</p><p>"We are leaving." he pulled me out the doors to a carriage that was waiting outside. He pulled the door open and pushed me inside.</p><p>"You could have been nicer." I sat by the window as Draco shut the door and sat down. The carriage was already moving.</p><p>"Why did we have to leave in a hurry?" I fixed my skirt and my hair as Draco wore a scowl on his face.</p><p>"Do you always have to ask questions?" he sneered. I snapped my head to him.</p><p>"Fine, then I will be quite the entire fucking trip then." I crossed my arms and stared at him. His eyes snapped to mine in surprise.</p><p>"You have such a filthy mouth, Sayre," he smirked as his eyes traveled up my body. I shifted in my seat.</p><p>"Well, get used to it." I looked out the window again to see the clouds pass by as we flew. I could still feel his eyes on me.</p><p>For several minutes I kept my gaze outside, but he was still on me.</p><p>"Can I help you with something?" I asked. I heard him snicker.</p><p>"No." His voice low. His gaze still on me. I shifted in my seat.</p><p>"Then stop looking at me." I crossed my legs.</p><p>"I'm not looking." He said. I looked at him, he was looking at me. I sighed.</p><p>"Yes you are, now can you stop?" I was starting to get frustrated.</p><p>"Hmm." He crossed his leg over the other, mirroring me. I stared glaring daggers at him.</p><p>"You can gladly fuck off whenever you like, Malfoy." I hmphed and looked outside the window again.</p><p>"What a filthy mouth you have. And people call me Malfoy, so it's not an insult to me, princess." He stopped staring and looked out his own window as well.</p><p>My cheeks were glowing red.</p><p>.</p><p>For the rest of the trip, we didn't say one thing to each other. I did, however, steal glances of him looking at me, or my skirt. At some point in the trip, I shifted in my seat. My skirt rode up showing off more leg than I wanted. I heard him inhale sharply.</p><p>Good.</p><p>The carriage stopped outside of The Leaky Cauldron, where I was earlier this week. Draco, the gentleman he is, opened my door and held his hand out to help me out of the carriage. Not that I needed help, of course.</p><p>We walked into the pub. Alcohol assaulted my senses. I stopped walking, but Draco placed a hand on my back, urging me forward towards the back. Once we made it to the backroom, Draco pulled out his wand.</p><p>He looked over his shoulder as if he was worried someone would catch him.</p><p>Doing what?</p><p>We walked through the wall after Draco did the combination. This was my first time in Diagon Alley.</p><p>I stopped in my tracks.</p><p>There were witches and wizards of all ages, bustling around going from store to store, carrying goods. There were owls flying around carrying packages and letters to different stores.</p><p>It was a beautiful sight to see.</p><p>"I can tell you have never been here before, Sayre." Draco's voice pulled my attention away from the beautiful scene in front of me.</p><p>"Well, yes. I am from America." I walked forward slowly. There was so much to see, so much to buy.</p><p>.</p><p>Draco showed me around the shops. He led me through bookstores, a Quidditch store that he needed supplies from. Draco said that he was the seeker for Slytherin for the past five years.</p><p>Draco also showed me a potions store. Narcissa had a few things she needed from there. Draco bought the supplies with the many galleons he had in his pockets.</p><p>"You must be very rich if you spent those galleons like giving children candy." You clutched to a bag of books while looking around at the many shops. I could feel Draco get irritated.</p><p>"Why do you comment on everything, hmm?" I looked at him as he spoke. His eyes pierced mine. I smirked up at him and looked away. I didn't say anything.</p><p>"Now you won't speak." He placed his hand in his pocket, while the other had a bag of his goods. I glanced at him, he was looking over his shoulder.</p><p>"Is there something wrong?" I asked. He had a worried look on his face.</p><p>He grabbed my elbow and led me over to an alley. Out of sight.</p><p>"What ar-" his hand clasped over my mouth before I could say another word. He has a nervous expression on his face. Draco looked down at me and back over to the main street. I could hear voices.</p><p>"I think he went this way." a boy said. Probably not that younger than me.</p><p>"Harry, you are just paranoid. Leave it." a girl spoke. My eyes widened.</p><p>Harry Potter. Why was he stalking Draco?</p><p>Harry must think Draco is the 'Chosen One'.</p><p>I blinked up at Draco. His grey eyes were looking into mine. He was breathing heavy, I could feel his chest brush against mine. Draco brought a finger up to his lips, to motion a shush movement. I nodded slightly in his hand.</p><p>He removed his hand from my mouth, but he still stayed close to me. I was still staring into his eyes when I saw a faint flick of his eyes to my lips.</p><p>Harry, and whoever he was with left. Leaving Draco and me, staring at each other, inches apart.</p><p>Draco snapped out of whatever trance he was in and brushed off imaginary dust off his jacket. He patted his perfect hair. His rings caught the light of the sun, almost glittering.</p><p>"We should head back," Draco said. I nodded and walked behind him all the way down the main part of Diagon Alley, through the pub, and into the carriage.</p><p>We didn't speak to each other the rest of the way to the Manor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sayre POV</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>September 1996, Kings Cross Station</em>
</p><p>It's been months since that moment in Diagon Alley. Draco and I didn't speak once since. Narcissa was so kind to make sure I had all my supplies for the school year. I received a letter from Hogwarts about all the school supplies I needed.</p><p>Since I am now from a wealthy family, I don't need to worry about money anymore. I had plenty of money to buy extra clothes, books, and a new wand.</p><p>Since that Auror fucking snapped it.</p><p>I would walk around the Manor with a book or two in hand. Narcissa gave me access to the library. I would often go into the library, and find Draco draped over a chair reading a book.</p><p>I remember one time I tried to talk to him. I said 'hello' and he sat up and walked out. He didn't even bother giving me a second glance.</p><p>That was the last time I tried to interact with him.</p><p>.</p><p>A week ago, I was sitting in the tearoom, reading, when an owl came and pecked on the window. He held a letter from Hogwarts. I put down my book and walked over to the window and opened the cute owl in. He dropped the letter in my hand and I gave him a little scratch on his head. He rustled his wings and flew away.</p><p>I looked at the letter in my hand.</p><p>
  <em>Ms. Sayre - Gaunt</em>
</p><p>I flipped over the envelope and peeled away the red Hogwarts crest. It was a deep red, almost like blood.</p><p>
  <em>Ms. Sayre - Gaunt,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It would be my pleasure to meet with you upon your arrival. I have spoken to the minister about your situation and I feel like it would be for the best that you come and speak to the sorting hat before the ceremony begins.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Upon arrival, find Professor Severus Snape for him to lead you to my office. There will be no need to send an owl back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hogwarts Headmaster</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore</em>
</p><p>I giggled and walked over to my book and continued to read.</p><p>.</p><p>Now it's September. It was slightly chillier than what Massachusetts would be this time of year. Narcissa already sent Draco and I's trucks with the house-elves and she decided last minute that she wanted to take a carriage to King's Cross. Draco bitched and moaned the entire ride. Narcissa was particularly quiet.</p><p>"Narcissa, what will you be doing while Draco and I are away?" I studied her body language and her expressions, hoping to catch something. She sat up straighter and her eyes glazed over. Similar to what happened to Draco in my bedroom.</p><p>"Oh, I am hoping to read and I have friends that come over every once in a while to keep me company. Tomorrow I am to have tea with a dear friend of mine. There is no need for you to worry, dear." she smiled and winked at me. I gave her a small smile back and nodded. Looking over at Draco, he was now quiet and looked like he wanted to die.</p><p>"Are you excited for Hogwarts?" Narcissa grabbed Draco's hand to place in her lap, but he ripped his hand away from her as if she burned him. She frowned and looked at him for a moment before turning her attention back to me.</p><p>"Yes, I hope it will be different than Ilvermorny. I hated that place." I scoffed which got Draco's attention to be on me as well. I could feel myself get warm.</p><p>"Why is that?" Narcissa's soft voice asked. I looked at her and Draco. His gaze roaming over my body. I cleared my throat making him look at my face, he smirked and looked out the window.</p><p>"Never mind that." I picked up the book in my lap and started reading, hoping Narcissa got the idea I didn't want to bring back old, horrible memories.</p><p>This year, I can feel in the air. Everything will change.</p><p>.</p><p>I said goodbye to Narcissa as she helped with my belongings onto the train. She pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear.</p><p>"Be careful, my dear." I nodded and hugged her a bit tighter.</p><p>"Thank you, Narcissa." As we pulled away she placed both of her palms on my face and kissed my cheek.</p><p>"Please owl me if you need anything, I mean it." She looked into my eyes. I smiled and nodded.</p><p>I stepped away from Narcissa, grabbing my bag I made my way to the train. I could hear Narcissa say something to Draco.</p><p>"Don't let her find out, Draco. It could cost us." She whispered and pulled him into a hug. Looking over my shoulder to the two of them, it looked like she was giving him the last hug she would ever give. It looked sad. Before they could see me looking, I quickly stepped onto the train.</p><p>There were a lot of younger kids that were running around on the train car that I stepped on. Many of them were showing off their new pets, their wands, and simple things. A lot of them were also talking about which Hogwarts house they would be in.</p><p>There was Gryffindor, where the brave and selfless would fit in. Hufflepuff sounded like a barbaric name of a house, and yet again, I went to Illvermorny which was known for its interesting house name choices.</p><p>Hufflepuff was hard-working and loyal. Not me.</p><p>Then there was Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw is known for the most intelligent witches and wizards that have come out of Hogwarts. No thank you.</p><p>Then there is Slytherin. Draco is in Slytherin. When we were in Diagon Alley, he said Merlin himself was from the house of Slytherin. But Slytherin is where I needed to be. It was for the ambitious and the cunning. Now I am not those two things, but I will rather be in this house than any other.</p><p>I felt a hand grip my elbow and pull me aside. The hand belonged to a girl that looked into my eyes with disgust.</p><p>"Stay away from Draco." She said in a high, annoying voice. I squared my shoulders and looked into her eyes.</p><p>"And why should I?" She released my elbow and took a few steps back.</p><p>"I'm his girlfriend." She crossed her arms over her chest. I rolled my eyes and laughed dryly.</p><p>"I'm sure Draco is not your boyfriend." I walked past her, making sure my shoulder bumping into hers. She scoffed.</p><p>"Like you know him." Draco stepped into the train car, looked at the girl behind me, and me.</p><p>"Sayre. I see that you have met Parkinson." He huffed, as if annoyed. The girl, Parkinson, moved me to the side to embrace Draco and kiss him on his cheek. He looked disgusted with her, which made my lips curl upwards.</p><p>"I missed you, Draco. Terribly." He gripped her shoulders and pushed her off of him.</p><p>"Knock it off, will you?" She nodded. She looked at him and over her shoulder to me.</p><p>"Why was she with you?" Her tone was laced with disgust.</p><p>"They let me stay at their manor till term started," I said. My tone was laced with the same level of disgust towards her. I could see Draco smirking.</p><p>"I wasn't asking you." She narrowed her eyes at me and turned back over to Draco who was still staring at me with a smirk on his face. She placed a pale hand on his cheek.</p><p>"Why was she with you, Draco?" Draco looked at her.</p><p>"What she said." He nodded over at me, making a smile appear on my face. I heard her huff and wrench her hand off his face and walked around him.</p><p>Draco and I stood in the middle of the train car, looking at each other. He placed his hands in his pockets and jerked his head to the side.</p><p>"Mother asked me to watch over you." His voice was free of all emotion. Dry almost.</p><p>"I don't need a babysitter." I huffed. Draco scoffed.</p><p>"And yet here you are, in the first year train car. You can sit with us until we get to Hogwarts. Then we don't have to talk at all." He said. I watched him as he turned around and walked through the train car door. I followed him.</p><p>"Who was that girl?" I asked curiously. Draco looked over his shoulder.</p><p>"Why? Are you jealous?" I scrunched my nose.</p><p>"No. She obviously doesn't like me." Draco nodded.</p><p>"Her name is Pansy. Pansy Parkinson."</p><p>"She told me that she was your girlfriend." Draco stopped walking completely. I almost ran into his back.</p><p>"Well, she isn't. I don't like her at all." I looked at his face. He was avoiding eye contact. He was lying.</p><p>"I just wanted to tell you what she said, that is all," I said. Draco continued to walk through the remaining train cars to the back. I could feel the train start to move.</p><p>.</p><p>Draco, Pansy, Blaise, who I met later on along with Theo, and I were sitting cozily in a booth. Pansy placed herself beside Draco and didn't let go of his hand. I sat across them in between Blaise and Theo.</p><p>When they introduced themselves to me, I saw Draco tense with what I would have called jealousy. I introduced myself back to them. Both of their jaws dropped.</p><p>"You are the one in the <em>Daily Prophet</em>!" Theo exclaimed. Blaise clasped a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.</p><p>"No shit you idiot." He shoved him into the window seat and made room for me to sit between them.</p><p>Blaise was the one with who I got along without everyone. He was kind, and a gentleman. Always asking me if I needed anything. Always wanting to know more about my trial at the Ministry. But when Illvermorny came up, I stayed completely silent.</p><p>"I think that is enough for now, Blaise," Draco said and nodded his head in my direction. You were looking out the window as Blaise saw that you didn't want to talk about it.</p><p>"Right. Well, I am going to the loo." He stood up and Theo agreed and got up with him. I moved to the window. Draco was watching what I was doing while having Pansy sleeping on his shoulder. He saw that I had a tight expression on my face.</p><p>"Are you alright?" I jumped at the sound of his voice piercing the silent booth. I looked over and he had a worried expression.</p><p>"Yeah. I just don't want to talk about Illvermorny, that's all." He nodded and looked out the window as well.</p><p>That was the last thing I saw before I drifted asleep.</p><p>.</p><p>"Sayre." A hand was shaking my shoulder to wake me. My eyes opened and landed on grey ones.</p><p>"We are here. Mum told me that you have to meet with Dumbledore." I nodded and yawned as I stood and followed Draco off the train. Students that were the youngest were walking away from the platform with what looked like a giant man. His booming voice was leading them away. Draco paused and turned to face me.</p><p>"Stay here. I want to check something." I nodded and held my bookbag closer to my body. It was already nightfall. I looked around on the platform and two other students were looking at me. One of them was a girl, probably around my age, with brown curly hair that poofed out. The other was a boy, he was wearing a worn red sweater that matched his hair. Once they saw me they turned back around and followed other students off the platform.</p><p>Weird.</p><p>I could see in the distance, students getting onto what looked like horse-less carriages. I really did like magic. It took what seemed like twenty minutes for Draco to return to my side. By then, most of the students were already gone.</p><p>"Took you long enough." I huffed as he walked in front of me. I was struggling to keep in step with him.</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy." A voice spoke from behind us. Draco stopped and so did I. We both turned around to the voice. A man dressed in black robes, greasy hair, and a hooked nose stood behind us.</p><p>"Professor Snape." Draco took a couple of steps to stand in front of him. The professor's gaze was still on me.</p><p>"And who might you be?" Draco turned to look at me as I walked to stand next to him.</p><p>"Sayre - Gaunt. I am the new transfer student." Suddenly feeling nervous under his gaze, I clutched my bag to my chest.</p><p>"I was sent by the Headmaster to take you to him." He spun around and started walking. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Draco watch us and turn around.</p><p>.</p><p>The walk to the castle took forever. My legs were hurting from trying to keep up with the professor. I was out of breath and I could feel the sweat drip down my face and back. The professor walked me through the large castle. I did have to admit, this place is way better than Illvermorny.</p><p>Walking up a large, twisted, staircase, the professor opened a door to a large room that had many grand bookcases, a phoenix perched on a chair, and a wizard that looked weary.</p><p>"Thank you, Severus. You must be Ms. Sayre - Gaunt." I nodded and took hesitant steps inside. The wizard walked around his large desk and picked up a dish with something inside, offering it to me.</p><p>"Lemon drop?" I shook my head as he simply smiled. His hand gestured to a chair, and I took a seat.</p><p>"I am Albus Dumbledore. I have been a professor and the headmaster here for many years." He placed his hands behind his back and started pacing in front of his desk.</p><p>"And you will be the first student to transfer to Hogwarts from Illvermorny. I am quite curious, you see, as to why you are here." He leaned against his desk, looking at me. I cleared my throat and looked at my palms.</p><p>"I never felt like I fit in at Illvermorny if I am honest. I never felt like I ever fit in anywhere. I just wanted to get away from there, and when the Minister offered for me to attend Hogwarts, I said yes." The wizard moved off his desk and over to a bookcase. He picked up what seemed like a large hat.</p><p>"For you to fit in here as you put it, we need to sort you into your house." I nodded as he moved behind my chair with the hat.</p><p>"This is the sorting hat. There are four houses that he can sort you into. Clear your mind." And he placed the hat on my head. It came to life.</p><p>"Hmm. Very interesting, this one is. Many struggles, many goals." The hat took many moments before he decided where to put me.</p><p>"The last known family member from the House of Gaunt, hmm. They were all Slytherin's, and that is where I will put you." The hat was taken off my head and placed on his desk.</p><p>"Well, my dear. You are now in the house of Slytherin. May I offer you a bit of advice?" He asked and I nodded.</p><p>"Be careful with who you associate with. These are dangerous times, Ms. Gaunt."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One thing was for certain, Pansy is a real bitch.</p><p>I thought Hogwarts was different from Illvermorny. But there are always those people who hate you for no reason that tend to be everywhere I go. Since Pansy found out that I stayed with Draco, she has been talking shit to other students and even to Theo and Blaise.</p><p>Which I now consider friends. They apparently talked to Draco about me, which I was confused about, and the three of us bonded over the fact that Pansy is a real pain in the ass.</p><p>Every once in a while, I notice Draco looking at me. Sometimes he won't realize that he is staring until I say his name. He has been like this since arriving at Hogwarts. Since I am now friends with Blaise, I asked him if Draco is alright.</p><p>"Yeah, he is alright. He is just stressed about school is all."</p><p>I took Blaise's word for a few days. But I still noticed the way Draco's eyes would flit to mine when I would catch him staring.</p><p>I wasn't the only one who saw him staring at me.</p><p>It took place one morning when Blaise and Theo weren't at my side at breakfast. She plopped herself on the bench beside me and leaned close to my ear.</p><p>"You would know best than to get close to Draco." I stopped chewing and looked around, wondering if people noticed this interaction. I scoffed.</p><p>"As if you are closer to him than I am." I lifted my cup of pumpkin juice, which is probably the best thing I have ever had in my entire life. Pansy had the audacity to lean closer.</p><p>"Because he would choose me over you, any day." I lowered my cup and looked at her dead in the eyes.</p><p>"Like I said as if you are closer to him than I am. He probably doesn't even care for you." Her expression turned from possessive to sour within second. Her hand flew to her robe pocket to grab her wand. I lifted my hand towards her,</p><p>
  <em>"Entomorphis,"</em>
</p><p>Pansy gasped in shock at her hand as it shrunk, her wand clattering to the floor. Many students turned to see what the fuss was about, only to see Pansy in her human form transform into a small black beetle.</p><p>I smiled in satisfaction as grabbed a cup from the table and placed it over her beetle form.</p><p>"As I said, he probably doesn't care for you," I whispered into the cup. I heard several students scurry out of the Great Hall and away from me. I looked around and saw some Slytherin students grinning at me. They stopped when I felt a presence over my shoulder.</p><p>"Ms. Sayre." Turning around, Professor Snape stood tall with a sneer on his face.</p><p>"Yes, professor?" His eyes moved to the cup that was beside me. The beetle was trying to climb the side of the cup to escape.</p><p>"Did you transfigure Ms. Parkinson into a beetle?" I nodded. His expression turned into something I couldn't understand, but it looked close to shock and pride.</p><p>"Yes." He looked at the wand on the floor.</p><p>"Wandless?" I nodded.</p><p>"10 points to Slytherin for the successful wandless magic. However, 2 weeks worth of detention for turning another student into," he looked at the beetle next to me, "a measly beetle."</p><p>He scooped Pansy into the cup and left with a flutter of his robes.</p><p>.</p><p>"Is it true that you turned Parkinson into a beetle?" Theo sat down on the couch cushion next to me. I was reading in the Slytherin common room since I was getting starred at in the library and the Great Hall. The Slytherins in the common room congratulated me for my little stunt.</p><p>"Maybe." Blaise sighed and reached into his pocket, for what looked like two galleons, and handed them to a proud-looking Theo.</p><p>"Really?" I closed my book and looked at the boys with amusement. Theo shrugged,</p><p>"Well, you did just make me two galleons richer. Thank you, Sayre." He sent me a wink and Blaise groaned.</p><p>"I, for one, want to know why you turned Parkinson into a beetle." Blaise leaned forward with his arms on his knees. Theo leaned against the back of the couch, lazily.</p><p>"She was a bitch." I placed my book onto the small table in front of us. Theo laughed beside me.</p><p>"Everyone knows she is a complete bitch. But why did you turn her into a beetle?" Theo laughed, Blaise snorted.</p><p>"She is a dung beetle that's why." Theo and Blaise started laughing harder. Theo started wiping his eyes from crying. Blaise was clutching his stomach.</p><p>They stopped laughing when Blaise saw someone that was behind me. Theo kept snorting as Blaise stood straight in his chair. Turning around, Draco was standing behind me. Looking right at me. I smack Theo's arm.</p><p>"What?" He turned around to see an unamused Malfoy.</p><p>"What is so funny that made Nott bark like a dog?" I snorted which made Theo laugh again. Blaise was the one who answered him.</p><p>"Didn't you hear?" Blaise said to Draco.</p><p>"Sayre turned Parkinson into a beetle this morning." He smirked at me. Theo still rolling with laughter beside me.</p><p>"No, I didn't hear about that at all. I didn't even realize she has been gone all day." Draco moved to sit in the lounge chair next to Theo. I scoffed.</p><p>"And why does that not surprise me." Theo stopped laughing and the three of them looked at me confused. Draco's cold, grey eyes looked into mine.</p><p>"What do you mean by that, Sayre?" His voice was cold, deep. I shrugged.</p><p>"It doesn't matter anyway." You stood up, walking away from the three. You could feel their gazes on your back.</p><p>Once you disappeared into your room, Theo broke the silence.</p><p>"She has been like this since the train." He looked over at Draco, who was resting his head on his ringed hands. Blaise nodded,</p><p>"I think Parkinson said something fucked for Sayre to turn her into a beetle." He pulled out a flask from his bookbag. Theo took it from his hand and took a large swig.</p><p>"Oi, give it back." Theo handed back and glanced over at Draco who was still lost in his thoughts.</p><p>"You alright, mate?" Draco snapped out of his thoughts, looking over the two.</p><p>"Stressed. Mother asked me to fix something, and so far I can't." Draco stood and walked over to the fireplace, leaning against it. Theo and Blaise watched his movements carefully.</p><p>"You still have the rest of the school year, Malfoy. Plus you told us that if you needed help, Snape was willing to help you." Draco scoffed.</p><p>"Mother told me that it would be best for me if I did it myself." Draco walked over and took the flask from Blaise's hand.</p><p>"Well, you can always ask Snape for advice." Theo deadpanned. Blaise nodded but Draco stood still, flask in hand.</p><p>"Right. Well, I am going to bed." Theo and Blaise stood as Draco made no move. The two of them left Draco to his devices.</p><p>Little did the three know, you heard the entire conversation. You listened for Theo and Blaise to make their way to their room. Once the door shut, I stepped out of the shadows making my way to the main room.</p><p>Draco still stood where the other two left him. I stepped quietly into the room and leaned on a wall. Draco was lost in his mind.</p><p>"Whatever you need help with, I could help." Draco snapped and looked over at me with daggers.</p><p>"You would do best to mind your damn business, Sayre." He gripped the flask in his hand so hard it started shaking.</p><p>"Well, it would be best for you to not blab about important matters out in the open." I crossed my arms, challenging. Draco took heavy steps towards me, dropping the flask, gripping my neck cutting off my air.</p><p>"Do not test me right now, Sayre." His eyes were wild as he watched me gasp for air. My hands clawing at his skin.</p><p>"Now, I am going to let you go. You will forget everything that you heard, understood?" I nodded weakly in his grip as he gripped tighter and let go. I fell to the floor gasping for air. One of my hands felt my throat. I was definitely going to have bruises. I slowly looked up at him, Draco was pacing a few feet away, mumbling to himself.</p><p>"You are the 'Chosen One', aren't you?" My voice raspy, pulling Draco's attention to me. He didn't say anything.</p><p>"That is why you and your mum have been so secretive. You both have been since I arrived in your life. I heard the rumors of your family in my cell at the Ministry. They warned me about you and your dark family." Draco gripped my robes and hoisted me up and against the wall.</p><p>"You. Know. Nothing. Of what you speak of." His voice, deep and deadly. My eyes searched his,</p><p>"So it's true? You are the 'Chosen One' like everyone has said." He thrust me towards the wall. He took a few steps back before answering.</p><p>"No." He left the room with questions and a lie in his wake.</p><p>.</p><p>"You two better tell me you haven't said anything to Sayre!" Draco burst into the room, waking Theo and Blaise from their sleep.</p><p>"Bloody hell, mate. Be quieter next time, yeah?" Theo rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Draco grabbed the collar of his shirt.</p><p>"Tell me you didn't tell her!" Blaise jumped out of his bed, grabbing Draco by his arms trying to wretch him off Theo.</p><p>"Malfoy, we didn't tell her." Theo looked up at him. Draco waited a moment before letting him go. He shrugged Blaise off. Draco started pacing the room. Blaise and Theo looked at each other, concerned.</p><p>"What happened?" Theo got out of his bed and leaned against it.</p><p>"Sayre heard our conversation." He didn't stop moving.</p><p>"What are you-" Blaise started.</p><p>"She heard us talking about me fixing the cabinet, you idiot." He stopped moving and tugging his hair.</p><p>The three of them stayed quiet for several moments before it was broken.</p><p>"She has heard rumors and suspects that I am the 'Chosen One'. Just, make sure she doesn't find out any more."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>